LividXephos (Xephna) - Night
by TheRedDragoness
Summary: Livid Coffee and Xephos go mining and Livid confesses his feelings to the spaceman. Nothing more explicit than kissing. Enjoy! WARNING - Contains M/M (Yaoi)


A/N: Hey y'all, I'm back with ANOTHER one... 3 already? Wow. Anyhoo, this is one of my other favourite pairings, Xephna, or LividXephos. I'm not quite sure I want to do an NSFW just yet, but never fear, I'm sure I'll have one soon enough. *grimace* Anyway, this is no more explicit than kissing *wolf whistle*, so... ENJOY!

Also, Livid Coffee and Xephos don't belong to me, they belong to Lewis and Duncan of the Yogscast, and it's only a Minecraft skin ship. NOTHING to do with the real (and mind-blowingly awesome) people.

* * *

'Livid, how long til we're home?' Xephos moaned, fed up with the ongoing rain that was lashing down on the pair.

'I told you, we need to find emeralds!' Livid yelled over the noise of it, not lifting his eyes from the rock he was mining.

'But it's gonna be dark soon!' Xephos wailed. 'And there's creepers and skeletons _everywhere_!'

Livid sighed and stepped back, facing Xephos, who was sitting on a rock with his bow and arrow. 'If you're so fed up, why don't you just run off home then?!' he snapped, losing his patience with the spaceman.

'Fine.'

Xephos began walking out into the thick forest that surrounded them. Livid rolled his eyes.

'One.'

Fading footsteps leading into the forest.

'Two.'

A sharp _twang_, and a yelp.

'...Three.'

'Fuck! LIVID!' Xephos ran back in to their small tunnel. 'They... they shot... me... ouch...' An arrow was sticking out of his arm. Livid smirked and shook his head.

'I'm not surprised, Xeph. You run into a forest full of mobs, you're going to get hurt.'

'I don't care right now! Just get it out of me!'

'That's what she said,' Livid snickered, grinning at his friend.

'Fuck you.'

Livid grabbed the arrow and yanked it out, causing Xephos to glare at him. 'Ouch,' the latter said, slowly and deliberately.

'Whatever.'

The two carried on in silence, Livid mining, Xephos lighting the way with torches. It went on like this for about half an hour, until Livid's last pickaxe broke.

'Oh, bollocks to that,' he grumbled, sitting down on the floor. He yawned. 'C'mon Xephos, it's late. We might as well just sleep now and we can go back in the morning.'

Xephos nodded. 'Okay, I'll go seal off the entrance... you got a door?'

Livid raised an eyebrow. 'Do I honestly look like the kind of man who carries doors around...?'

Xephos grinned. 'Sure, don't all mad scientists do that?' he teased, playfully.

'Piss off,' Livid retaliated, throwing a chunk of dirt at him but missing.

The spaceman shook his head and turned, heading for the door.

Meanwhile, Livid searched his inventory for a bed. There was one... and not even enough wool to make another. They'd have to share... Livid blushed at the thought. _Jeez_.

'Hey, Livid, did you get... beds...? Oh man. No. Please be joking,' Xephos looked at the scientist with a mixture of astonishment and confusion on his face. 'Livid, we are not sharing a bed. That's... that's just... it's weird, okay?'

Livid shrugged. 'Sorry,' he mumbled, biting his lip.

Xephos sighed. 'Fine. Just stay on your own side, okay?'

Livid nodded and climbed in. A day full of mining had left him exhausted and he would have slept on obsidian right there and then without too much fuss, so a bed was welcome. Xephos frowned slightly and crawled up next to him, staying as close to the wall on the other side as he could.

'Night Xephos.'

'...Night.'

There was silence for a while and Xephos had almost drifted off to sleep when the weight on the bed shifted and he felt hot breath on his neck.

'...'

He turned over, coming face to face with his friend who was seemingly asleep.

'Livid.'

The scientist mumbled something inaudible and dug his face into the pillow. Xephos, shaking his head, turned back over to his own side.

He was, once again, almost asleep when this time, as well as the breath on his neck (which was now closer), he felt a body pressed up against him and an arm around his waist. When he tried to turn round, though, the arm pinned him down, and the man behind him moved even closer.

'Livid...?'

'Shh, it's okay Xephos...' Livid whispered in his ear, now pressed as close to him as he could be.

'What are you doing?!' he asked, turning around.

Livid sighed and looked away. 'There's... something I've been meaning to tell you...' he muttered, not making eye contact. 'I... um... well, you see, I've always kind of... liked you... I guess...' he trailed off, pulling his arm back in embarrassment.

Xephos looked at him. 'Why didn't you say something?'

'I thought you'd hate me...'

'Livid. Look at me.' He did. 'Livid... I could never hate you. You're one of my closest friends. How could I hate you?'

Livid looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 'Really?' he whispered.

'Really.'

The two stared at each other for a few moments, before Livid reached over to Xephos' face with a gloved hand and smiled. 'Thank you,' he said, before leaning in and kissing him. Xephos didn't react for a second, before he came out of his daze and kissed back. Livid slid his tongue into Xephos's mouth, pushing him back against the wall.

After a few moments they broke apart, panting heavily.

Livid smiled, and hugged Xephos. 'Thank you,' he breathlessly whispered in his ear. 'Thank you, for making one of my dreams a reality.'


End file.
